


Hope You Know

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Lily's wishes for Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 6





	Hope You Know

I hope you know love and peace,  
the breadth of life’s possibilities,  
purpose, warmth and unending hope  
you can cling to when it’s hard to cope.  
Never more pain than you can take  
and grow from without more heartache.  
Only enough fear to drive you forward  
and give you something to strive toward.

I hope you know we dreamed of you,  
planned our lives around little boy blue.  
Everyone was excited for you to come;  
nothing felt better than being your mum.  
For you, we fought to make the world right;  
for you, we wanted a future so bright  
no one remembered the years of war  
and you could spread your wings and soar.

I hope you know you became our life  
with every smile and laugh, so warm, so bright.  
Please don’t lose your sense of fun  
or the way you shout out when you run.  
I’ll love you to the moon and back and then some;  
remember when you led me by the hand, son,  
through fields of green and trees of yew  
under clear skies with perfect views?

I hope you know you aren’t to blame.  
We laid down our lives and we’d do the same  
a gazillion times so you could live on,  
so you could flourish after we’re gone.  
You walk a harder road than we’d have chose,  
but you persevere bravely from start to close.  
I’m proud of you and the man you are.  
I love you, my Harry, my rugrat, my star.

I hope you find love and peace,  
the best of life’s possibilities.


End file.
